


Прими эту жизнь.

by mnogabukv



Series: рейтинг R и выше [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Forced Sex, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Pre-Canon, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: AU/ пре-канон, лабораторные опыты, Такео до вступления в группу ДА-5





	Прими эту жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> In flames - take this life https://youtu.be/GRiC35zeziU

Такео восемнадцать.  
Все, что он знает, это белый потолок и светло-голубые стены экспериментальной лаборатории.  
Мистер Джон, один из ведущих специалистов приходит его навестить, когда после очередных тестовых испытаний его оставляют ночевать в этой же лаборатории. Под неусыпным контролем следящих систем, в госпитализационном отсеке, куда помещают всех модифицированных, если во время эксперимента они теряет сознание или у них не хватает сил, чтобы убраться в отведенную для проживания испытуемых объектов, комнату.  
Мистер Джон не вполне похож на этакого американского мистера Джона, ему подошло бы имя вроде Сун, или Тай, или Квон. У него узкие и непроницаемо черные колючие глаза. Впрочем, сейчас они напоминают чуть-чуть притушенные тлеющие угольки, в которых всегда готовы разгореться багряно-кровавые искры.  
Доктор Джон осматривает место введения нового препарата, инъекцию вводили в бедренную артерию.  
Место укола не болит, только нога слегка немеет и изредка по телу пробегают поверхностные судороги.  
Доктор Джон придирчиво осматривает небольшую розоватую припухлость и поглаживает внутреннюю часть бедра Такео.  
Подопытный, как это часто случается во время интенсивной нагрузки медицинскими препаратами и во время активной фазы физической трансформации организма, полностью обнажен, только на ночь ему разрешают прикрыться легким одеялом или простыней.  
Юноша еще не обвыкся с таким положением, хотя на операционном столе и под капельницей его постоянно хватают то за руки, то за ноги, бесцеремонно ощупывают и осматривают самые интимные части тела, ничуть не смущаясь его стыдливой реакцией и его обнаженной доступностью.  
Стажеры и молодые лаборанты пытаются маскировать откровенно эротически-сексуальный интерес, который вызывает у них его экзотическая безупречная внешность, а для опытных ученых он просто очередной безымянный объект, пушечное мясо на алтаре жертв во имя прогресса генной революции и науки об изменении человеческого тела.  
\- Ну-ка, покажи мне то, что у тебя между ног, - на первый взгляд бесстрастным и сухим тоном произносит его ночной посетитель.  
Такео вздрагивает, смущенно опускает голову и закрывает лицо прядями волос, однако покорно ложится на спину и широко раздвигает согнутые в коленях ноги. В каком-то смысле, эта поза для него уже почти что обыденна и привычна, по указанию доктора Айрис у него еженедельно берут пробы семенной жидкости, а также пристально следят за влиянием синтетических препаратов на репродуктивную функцию. Если хорошенько припомнить, то в его уретральном канале и в анусе перебывала почти половина обслуживающего персонала лаборатории. Анализы мочи, пункция мочевого пузыря, измерение количества продуктивных семяизвержений и качество семенного материала, все это, по мнению ученых, насильно вторгающихся в его живое, чувствующее боль и стыд, невинное молодое тело, необходимо для высшего блага цивилизации, для создания образца совершенного идеального человека.  
Конечная цель, оправдывающая все эти бесчеловечные опыты, напоминающие изощренные пытки и унижения.  
Задний проход Такео также представляет для них этакий научно-оправданный интерес, не только как часть пищеварительной системы, но и по одному из своих изначальных предназначений. Несколько раз его доводят до оргазма прямо на глазах у сотрудников лаборатории, среди которых немало молодых женщин и совсем неопытных девушек, на операционном столе, с помощью вибратора и руки, засунутой почти по локоть в это самое место.  
Разумеется, никто не посмеет изнасиловать подопытного традиционным способом во время проведения экспериментов, но после окончания рабочего дня, напичканный по самое горло тошнотворными стимуляторами или антигистаминными веществами, он абсолютно доступен и беззащитен.  
Как бы он не пытался избежать такого нелицеприятного поворота событий, он всего лишь один из подопытных объектов в бесконечном людском конвейере людей, подвергшихся модификации. И ему еще повезло, что он прошел предварительный отбор и его не списали в расход, как образец, не представляющий интереса для последующей трансформации.  
Такео прикрывает глаза и чувствует тяжесть навалившегося на него тела, спасительная регенерация в таких делах играет двоякую функцию, с одной стороны, она позволяет наутро скрыть следы незапланированных экспериментов, проводимых над опытным образцом, но с другой, каждый раз его тело, словно вскрывают заново.  
Посетитель делает несколько отрывистых резких движений, выгибая Такео так, что получить удовлетворение для него не представляется физически возможным.  
Может быть, это еще один проверочный эксперимент, на сей раз психологического характера, какую меру сексуального принуждения он способен вынести, не сорвавшись в депрессию или мазохизм, балансируя на тонкой грани подчинения давлению внешних обстоятельств, и сохранения собственных индивидуальных качеств личности. Доктор умудряется миновать тот самый заветный участок, стимулирующий эрогенные зоны простаты. Может быть из-за этого неприятного медицинского опыта у него потом начисто отрубился интерес к сексуальной деятельности.  
Парню одинаково безразличны как отношения с женщинами, так и с представителями своего же пола.  
Такео раз и навсегда выбирает равнодушие, отстраненность и одиночество.  
Даже словосочетание "духовная близость" в его понимании несет физиологический оттенок.  
В этот раз все заканчивается относительно быстро и почти безболезненно. Крови вытекает совсем немного. Такео слышит, как в полутьме одевается этот «доктор», и с облегчением думает, что у него остается еще достаточное количество времени, чтобы отдохнуть и восстановить нарушенное ночным вторжением, душевное спокойствие и силы.  
Такео пытается расслабиться и заснуть.  
Как бы ему не хотелось обратного, завтра все-таки необходимо открыть глаза и продолжать жить.  
Вот бы закрыть глаза и не проснуться.

янв. 2015


End file.
